El Zorro Esmeralda
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN 2014. Basado en un fragmento del libro 'Vampiros, Asesinos Seriales' de Héctor Chavarría. La leyenda japonesa de las doncellas Zorro... One-Shot (RivaillexEren(Shota)/Riren)


_"__Durante alguna de las interminables guerras del Japón feudal, dos mujeres; nuera y suegra, trabajaban en su casa y su pequeño huerto cuando un grupo de guerreros las sorprendió. Luego de robar alimentos y bebidas los hombres las violaron brutalmente a ambas, luego las mataron y quemaron la casa. Sobre los cadáveres, entre las ruinas humeantes se paseaba un enorme gato negro que bufaba sobre los rostros yertos de las dos…"_

_-Que lamentable…- dijo con altanería y gran ego –La desdicha de aquellos que tienen una muerte horrible es vagar por el mundo humano, como criaturas que aclaman venganza hacia sus pobres almas, ahora sedientas de sangre…- _

_En la entrada del bosque de bambú, yace una bella mujer que te cautivara de tal manera que te invitara a ir a su casa, donde presentara a su querida "madre". Cuando aquellas mujeres despierten las bajas pasiones y confundan con los sabores del licor, dejaran ver su "cola de zorro" la cual no notaran por el gran consumo de alcohol. Una vez inducido por su erotismo, ellas atacaran y desgarraran el cuello de su víctima, en busca de saciar su sed…_

_El paradero de aquellas mujeres fue una leyenda de advertencia, para quien se atreva a entrar en ese bosque maldito, y quien sepa el destino de las almas en penumbra mortal. Pero en términos genealógicos, ¿Qué paso con el desdichado esposo-hijo?_

* * *

><p>AÑOS DESPUÉS…<p>

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la pequeña cabaña de madera, sentía como a cada paso de la luz hacia emanar un calor reconfortante en su pequeño cuerpecito. El día se mostraba tan radiante y fresco, después de la tormenta de la noche el pasto se encontraba tan verde y brillante, al igual que las ramas de los árboles y las hojas goteantes. Pero a pesar de todo nada se comparaba a aquellos orbes de deslumbrante color verde, abriéndose poco a poco a tan semejante esplendor...

-¿Eren?- Llamo la voz de un hombre.

Ese llamado aclamaba a un pequeño de casi 10 años, de cabello castaño, piel ligeramente tostada y tersa al tacto, algo pequeño para su edad debido a la falta de recursos alimenticios, y vestido con una gran camisola blanca la cual hacia ver la delgada figura del menor. Ante todo eso, recompensado con tan maravillosos ojos que bien podrían ser comparados con dos grandes esmeraldas…

-¿Papá?- La dulce voz del menor respondió enseguida, abriendo la puerta para ver a un hombre delgado, muy alto, de cabello largo color castaño oscuro, con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda, cejas delgadas y largas, con unos anteojos circulares y detrás de estos unos calculadores ojos marrones.

-Eren, hijo al fin despertaste…-

-Lo siento mucho…-

-¿Tuviste un sueño pesado?-

-No, solo que la tormenta de anoche no me dejo dormir bien…-

El preocupado padre se acerco a su retoño sentándose a su lado, pasando el dorso de su mano en la frente del pequeño…

-Parece que no tienes fiebre, ¡bendita suerte!-

-Aunque la tuviera, se que tú me curarías…- Dijo con alivio, mientras se acercaba a abrazar al mayor. –Porque eres el mejor medico del mundo…-

El padre sonrió ante tal alago de su criatura, correspondiendo con gusto el abrazo…

-No sé si sea el mejor del mundo pero si el mejor del pueblo…-

-Jijiji~ no digas eso papá, tú has salvado muchas vidas…-

-Como he salvado también he perdido…-

-Pero siempre has tratado de ayudar a las personas, nunca te has rendido… aun cuando se ve imposible… como fue con mama y la abuela…-

Eso último fue un pequeño golpe sentimental para ambos, en especial para el mayor. Para Eren era el ficticio recuerdo de una mujer postrada en la cama y víctima de una gripe que poco a poco se convirtió en una infección que hacía que la piel cayera en pedazos de todos tamaños, siendo la llamada "Lepra", una enfermedad de la cual no se tiene cura o control. Obligando a un bebe a ser aislado junto con su padre, en una cabaña al otro lado de su hogar original; en el bosque de bambú. Dejando a la pobre esposa al cuidado del único familiar que quedaba, tiempo que fue muy breve cuando dicho pariente también se contagio y ambas víctimas dieron su último aliento en el mundo. Pero lo dicho es que eso era lo que al oji-esmeralda le hicieron creer…

-Fueron tiempos muy difíciles mi niño… y lamentablemente aun lo siguen siendo…-

-Lo sé papá, pero debemos confiar en que todo estará bien en el futuro…-

-Dios te oiga Eren, Dios te oiga…-

El hombre profundizo en sus pensamientos, en escenas de color carmesí y fluidos altamente repugnantes en todos los sentidos que bien solo podían ser creados por los más atroces y sanguinarios mortales que el mundo tiene la desdicha de contener.

Los sonidos de unas piecitos hacia la puerta, lo dejaron a un lado de macabra vista inconsciente, a la par con la dulce voz del niño…

-Papá ¿ya está listo el baño?-

-¡OH! Lo siento, lo había olvidado por completo, tu baño estaba listo desde hace varios minutos…-

-Entonces tomare mi baño enseguida…-

-Espera, el agua ya debió enfriarse, deja que la vuelva a calentar…- El mayor se levanto de la cama yendo hacia donde estaba el menor pero este quiso detenerle agitando sus bracitos….

-¡No papá espera!-

-¿He? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No hace falta, yo puedo soportar el agua tal y como este…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-No debemos desperdiciar la madera, se acerca el invierno y debemos guardar los recursos que tenemos…-

Bien se tienen registros de actos atroces que se han cometido por hombres mayores, desde los más plebeyos inmundos hasta los más reconocidos y nauseabundos aristócratas. Eren bien podría considerarse la última gota de pureza que la humanidad poseía, con un dote tan grande de cariño en su corazón y enorme bondad que los millones y millones habitantes del mundo deberían aprender de él, un pequeño niño pero de altos principios y valores. Que para su desgracia debe estar rodeado de tan putrefacta sociedad, sin rasgo alguno de que prospere…

-Eren, no tienes porque preocuparte, podemos ir por mas madera…-

-¿Pero si llueve otra vez?-

-Iremos después de desayunar, ¿sí?-

-¡SIIIIIII!- Respondió con alegría, tomando la mano de su padre mientras juntos se preparaban para su gran día… el ultimo que les quedaba…

* * *

><p>Después de las cotidianas actividades del día, continuaron con las visitas a los habitantes del poblado. Debido a las fuertes tormentas, estas no venían con un arcoíris al final, sino una ola de fuertes vientos helados que provocaban a los campesinos y trabajadores casos de diferentes tipos, desde el más simple catarro hasta la hipotermia mejor controlada, claro, con la ayuda del único doctor capacitado en la zona. Para Eren era una satisfacción ver como los habitantes del pueblo elogiaban a su padre y a él por consiguiente, siempre siendo alagado por las mas nostálgicas mujeres, la mayoría de tercera edad, que no dejaban de revolver su suave cabellera castaña o dar pequeños estirones en sus rosadas mejillas, alegando que la mayoría de ellas desearían haber tenido un hijo o un nieto como él.<p>

-Listo señora Reiss…- Dijo con serenidad, mientras sacaba la pequeña aguja del organismo de la nombrada. –En unos cuantos días volverá a tener la movilidad de siempre, si esto no sucede puede mandarme a llamar, sabe que tiene las puertas abiertas a mi casa…-

-Señor Jaeger, es usted muy amable…- Respondió la joven mujer postrada en la cama, de cabellos oscuros y tan largos que una pequeña parte se encontraba esparcida en su pálido rostro, sus grandes ojos negros veían con poca fuerza lo que le rodeaba, y es que su alto nivel de azúcar en la sangre era lo que la tenía en tan pésimo estado…

-Por favor llámeme Grisha, llevo atendiéndola por varias semanas y ya deberíamos dejar de tratarnos como doctor y paciente… en este pueblo todos pueden considerarme su amigo si así lo desean…-

-¡Jeje! Muy bien señor Grisha, en vedad no sé cómo pagarle todo lo que está haciendo por mi… mas bien, por nosotros… este pueblo está en deuda con usted…-

-Mi trabajo es ayudar…- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa que contagio a la mujer. Por detrás la puerta se abría junto con dos pequeños; Eren acompañado de una pequeña niña rubia, de grandes ojos azules y modesto vestido café, se acercaron lentamente hacia los mayores…

-¿Hermanita?- Llamo preocupada la niña, mientras Eren se sentaba en el regazo de su padre, atrayendo la atención de la mayor…

-Eren, me da gusto verte…-

-También me da gusto verla señorita, ¿Cómo esta?-

-Muy bien, mucho mejor gracias a tu padre…-

-Espero que se recupere pronto...-

-Gracias Eren, es muy lindo de tu parte…- Ambos sonrieron, cuando el doctor miro a su lado a la preocupada niña…

-¡Historia! Pequeña ¿sucede algo?-

-Señor, ¿mi hermana se curara pronto?-

-Si la medicina logra hacer efecto, entonces no tendrá ningún problema…-

-¿Pero qué pasa si no funciona?-

-Tenemos que hacer que funcione, y tú nos ayudaras…- Acto seguido el mayor saco de su maletín un pequeño frasco transparente con un líquido grisáceo, colocándolo en las manos de la pequeña…

-Tu hermana necesita de esta medicina, asegúrate de que la tome cada vez que sienta mareos o fuertes malestares, yo volveré en un mes, cuando la medicina esté a punto de terminar, si eso sucede antes no dudes en pedirme ayuda, ¿está bien?-

-De acuerdo señor…-

-Excelente, Eren es hora de irnos…-

-¿Tan pronto? Historia y yo queríamos jugar con Mikasa y Armin…- Dijo el oji-verde con reproche y decepción…

-Otro día será mi niño, aun tenemos que ir a cortar madera antes del anochecer…-

-Está bien…- El menor se inclino hacia la mujer para estirar su manita y que esta fuera tomada para despedirse. –Adiós señorita, fue un gusto verla y espero volver otra vez…-

-Encantada Eren, puedes venir cuando quieras, Historia estará esperando para jugar contigo y sus demás amigos…- La nombrada volteo a ver al padre y al hijo, para despedirse de la misma manera…

-Adiós Eren, adiós señor Jaeger…- Acompañándolos hacia la salida, los vio desaparecer entre la lejanía y la multitud de gente, sin querer entre las miles de cabezas que pasaban por ahí creyó ver a un hombre no muy grande, de oscuro semblante y extraña apariencia, que bien no creía en lo que estaba a lo lejos…

-¿Son orejas y… una cola?- Susurro, para luego cerrar sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza, esperando que la extraña imagen fuera una ilusión. Al momento de abrirlos no vio a nadie, más que a la gente ir y venir entre las calles, y sin al padre y al hijo a la vista. –Solo fue mi imaginación…- Volvió a decir entre susurros, colocando una mano en su corazón. Aquella imagen la dejo con un mal presentimiento, con un grito ahogado de advertencia, como si lo peor estuviera por venir.

* * *

><p>Las horas habían pasado y las visitas concluidas pero el día no había terminado. El anochecer casi se aproximaba y un perfecto escenario de un padre cortando madera y su primogénito como el recolector de esta, parecía una linda escena digna de reflexionar sobre la dura vida que tenían no solo ellos, los bajos pueblos que bien quedan reservados lejos de la civilización, creyendo que en esos rincones dios dejaba derramar más que lagrimas y donde muy pocos permanecían con esperanza. La exótica flora y fauna era de los pocos privilegios y orgullos que poseían, entre ellos una exquisita y rara combinación de bambús, cerezos, pinos y abetos, rodeados de hierbas y flores durante épocas primaverales. Pero solo era el territorio bambú el cual muy pocos atrevían a poner pie.<p>

-Papá…-

-¿Qué ocurre Eren?- El hombre se acerco hacia su pequeño, descansando bajo un gran árbol…

-¿La hermana de Historia puede morir?- Pregunto con gran preocupación…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Historia me lo pregunto, cuando estábamos fuera de la habitación…-

-No lo sé Eren, su enfermedad es muy delicada y si no es tratada como se debe…-

-Entonces puede…-

-Si… A pesar de ser un doctor capacitado, no está en mis manos el poder de la vida… - Ambos guardaron silencio por un muy breve momento, que se rompió cuando entre los arbustos un gran gato negro salió, haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara por el susto que le dio…

-Gatito…- Dijo con ternura, levantándose de su lugar e inclinándose para poder acariciarlo…

-Eren ten cuidado…-

-Es un lin… ¡AUCH!- El menor grito de dolor cuando aquel animal mordió el dorso de su mano, acto por el cual huyo de vuelta hacia los arbustos…

-¡EREN!- Grito alarmado el padre. -¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!- El mayor se acerco para revisar la herida. Afortunadamente esta no era profunda, con solo unas pequeñas líneas de sangre, pero se veía de gran tamaño, más que una mordida de animal, esta parecía pertenecer de una persona. –Eren volvamos a casa…- Padre e hijo tomaron la leña acumulada (mas el mayor), y caminaron de regreso a casa, sin contar que el felino prófugo los seguía a lo lejos, entre las sombras que aumentaban conforme el sol se ocultaba y el viento anunciaba el inicio de la tragedia.

* * *

><p>-Papá, ¿Crees que se infecte?- Pregunto mientras lamia la sangre seca…<p>

-No lo creo, el gato no parecía tener rastros de espuma en su boca o mucosidad en los ojos, con suerte solo quedara una cicatriz, pero descuida sanara con el tie…- No fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues a lo lejos noto como la puerta de su hogar se encontraba abierta. -Eren…- Bajo las redes de leña que tenia tras la espalda. –Espera aquí…- Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, tomando uno de los trozos de madera como protección…

Mientras el menor esperaba afuera, la sensación de miedo comenzó a fluir en un sudor frió que le helaba al hacer contacto con las ventiscas que comenzaba a producir la noche. Las ramas de los arboles frotaban contra las hojas haciendo una danza macabra entre las sombras, bajo la luz de la luna…

-¿Papá?- El miedo ya estaba en el por completo, y aumento al sentir una carnosa y grasosa mano tocar su hombro por detrás…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-

El grito alcanzo los oídos del intrigado padre, quien revisaba el destrozo que habían hecho en la cocina. -¡EREN!- Cuando se dio la vuelta, sintió como un fuerte metal chocaba contra su nuca, haciéndolo caer y sangrar. Unas extrañas voces graves comenzó a hablar…

-¡Jajaja! Que patético anciano…-

-¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?-

-Saqueo, como siempre…-

-¿En este lugar? Pero solo mira alrededor, ni de coña encontraremos algo de valor aquí…-

-El bastardo es un doctor reconocido, debe tener algo de valor…-

El hombre se desangraba lentamente, su espalda era pisoteada por aquellos extraños hombres de repugnante mirar, como todo ladrón debe ser. Humillado e interrogado, su vista perecía poco a poco hasta poder levantar solo un poco su cabeza y encontrarse con otro hombre más alto y gordo, llevando algo colgando de entre sus manos, sacudiéndolo sin descaro. Escucho como ese algo hablaba con desesperación y miedo…

-Er…Eren…-

-¡PAPAAAAAÁ!- El niño gritaba lo más que podía, haciendo enojar al matón que lo tenía entre manos, sacudiéndolo más fuerte cada vez que seguía pidiendo ayuda…

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA O TE ROMPERÉ TODOS LOS DIENTES!-

-¡OYE, SERIA UNA BUENA IDEA!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto pagarían por los órganos de esta pequeña mierda?-

-¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO, ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO!-

-Es cierto, órganos tan diminutos no sirven de nada…-

-¿Qué tal como carne?-

-Míralo, casi no tiene carne en los huesos, no serviría de nada…-

-Aunque…- Uno de ellos, pasó sobre el sangrante y masacrado cuerpo del mayor, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda se hundieran cada vez mas contra sus órganos, los cuales también crearon hemorragias internas. El que parecía ser el líder de la banda, se acerco al temeroso y retraído oji-verde, tomando su cara con barbaridad viendo cada facción del niño. –Este bastardo no parece un niño…-

-¿De qué carajo hablas?-

-¿No será una niña?-

-¿Qué?-

-Veamos…- El descarado hombre bajo velozmente los pantalones del niño, apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba exponiendo su entrepierna…

-¡Por favor suélteme!- Dijo con piedad, el humillado oji-verde se sentía muy débil por la bruta fuerza que ejercían en su pequeño cuerpo…

-¡VAYA VAYA! Este bastardo es todo un "hombrecito"…-

-Llévense lo que quieran, pero no nos lastimen…-

-¿Nos?- El líder volteo a ver al hombre tirado en el piso, hundido en un charco de su propia sangre. –Mira bien… ya no queda nadie más que nosotros… y tu…-

No podía creerlo, su padre, su héroe, su único apoyo, su único familiar y mejor amigo. Estaba inmóvil, el charco aumentaba haciendo las cosas más claras, estaba muerto.

-¿Papa?... no… no… ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!- Un grito de desesperación resonó en todo el lugar y junto con ello las lastimosas lagrimas de una esperanza quebrándose. El regordete hombre que lo sostenía reacciono con descontrol y soltó al dolido niño, para después patearlo contra la pared una y otra vez…

-¡TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA MALDITA BOCA!-

-¡ESPERA!-

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ?!- El grandulón dejo de patear, dejando al pobre pequeño con la boca y la nariz sangrando…

-No patees su cara o no podrá servir…-

-Te refieres a…-

-Oh si…-

Caído y lastimado, trato de levantarse pero era inútil, ni siquiera podía gatear por su vida mucho menos gritar y pedir ayuda. Vio como cada uno de los tres hombres bajaba sus pantalones, viéndose más repugnantes de lo que ya eran. Sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, sus bocas casi babeantes y las manos en modo de ataque, parecían ser bestias salvajes poseídas por los demonios más infernales y depravados. El llanto surgió cada vez más fuerte al igual que las suplicas, los gritos eran ahogados, creía que solo él podía escucharlos, el desgarre de su propia carne comenzaba a tornar su mundo en color carmesí, y olores desagradables se fundían en su ya quebrada nariz. Sentía cada encaje en su piel y cada fluido repulsivo se deslizaba contra el rojizo tono del lugar. El olor de la muerte, el tacto de la depravación, el paisaje de lamentaciones, el sonido de la bestialidad y la obscenidad, la culminación se convierto en un desgarrador grito de invocación…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-

* * *

><p>La lluvia adornaba la lamentable noche, haciendo par con los insistentes bailoteos de los arboles, el bambú resonaba entre las cavidades con soplidos de ultratumba. Como un concierto privado para las criaturas de la noche, resucitantes entre las sombras y ocultos en un ambiente de sufrimiento, con brotes de tristeza extrema…<p>

-La historia se repite…-

-…-

-Está muerto…-

-Lo sé, pude escucharlo desde aquí…-

-¿No sientes dolor alguno?-

-Si… lo siento pero solo dentro de mí, créeme que si pudiera lloraría pero solo puedo infringir dolor a otros… es lo único que puedo dar…-

-Esa fue su condena…-

-Y aun debes cumplir la tuya…-

-Tsk…-

-La maldición me ata aquí, ¿y tú a quien te ataras?-

-Adivina…-

-Eso pensé… solo no le menciones nada…-

-Con esto mi insolencia se ha pagado…-

-Y una hermosa maldición nace…-

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero del momento, dejando mudo a ambos bosques, pero con el comienzo de una turba iracunda; gritos, llantos, dolores y lamentaciones. Era lo único que podía ser escuchado a lo lejos, en el pueblo.

_-Cuida bien de mi pequeño…-_

* * *

><p>Camino por la rechinante madera, oliendo la sangre y el dolor de aquella alma. La idea de tener que pisar tan nauseabundo lugar le cabreaba, a pesar de que era su trabajo. Sus brillantes ojos rojos rastraban cada rincón hasta poder provocar una mísera señal de lo que quería encontrar. Cuando finalmente lo escucho, un llanto quebradizo que parecía provenir debajo de una vieja cama, en una pequeña habitación adornada con un saqueado mueble para ropa, un roto espejo, una mesita de noche partida en dos y millones de trozos de papel que juntos conformaban simples e infantiles dibujos con tiza. La cama se encontraba en una esquina derrumbada como si fuese barricada de protección, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, arrojo el estorboso mueble hacia el otro lado de la habitación para así revelar lo que quería encontrar; el pálido cuerpo de un infante retraído, abrazándose a sí mismo y sacudiendo con temor las extremidades que sobresalían de su cabeza y cajo la rota y sangrienta camisola, única prenda que quedaba consigo.<p>

-Eren Jaeger…- La voz ronca y seria de la criatura se hizo sonar. Al ver que su llamado fue ignorado, suspiro con pesar por la patética actitud temerosa que estaba viendo. –Eren Jaeger…- Volvió a llamar y con suerte las manos que cubrían la cara del pequeño, comenzaron a descender hacia abajo revelando el encanto que había cautivado a más de un mortal; dos grandes orbes esmeralda, cubiertos en lagrimas mezcladas con salpicaduras de sangre…

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto con voz quebrantada y casi chillona. La apariencia de aquel sujeto se hizo más clara; no parecía ser muy alto pero si lo suficiente para el pequeño, cabello corto y azabache, finos ojos rojos brillantes, semblante serio, finos rasgos que le daban atractivo. Vestimenta conformada por un gran saco negro, camisa roja con una pañoleta en el cuello, botas y pantalón igualmente oscuro, simple y sencillo pero con un detalle resaltante; un par de orejas y una cola de gato. – ¿Eres la muerte?-

-La muerte no tiene cara a pesar de que se encuentra en todos lados…-

-¿Entonces quién es?-

-¿Enserio no me reconoces?- El hombre se coloco de rodillas para que pudiera juzgarle mejor. Cuando noto mejor la cola y las orejas al fin pudo crear su teoría…

-El gatito…- Respondió en un susurro. El mencionado tomo la mano del niño, este cautivado por los brillantes ojos rojos no lo noto. Entre una sonrisa maliciosa lamió el largo del dorso, donde se ubicaba la mordida que había recibido…

-Levi Rivaille, es un placer Eren…-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- Pregunto nervioso por el coqueto acto que había recibido…

-Mis sentidos son muy agudos…-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Vine por ti…-

-¿Por mi?-

-Si… Aunque no lo parezca, soy una clase de demonio…-

-¿Demonio?... pero… ¿Por qué debo ir con un demonio? Yo no he hecho nada malo…- Lastimosas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de esos brillantes ojos verde…

-Tus acciones en la tierra mortal fueron puras, pero fue la tierra quien dio tu condena… y ahora eres como yo…-

-¿Tu?-

-Un demonio…- Respondió con firmeza mientras acariciaba las extremidades que sobresalían de la cabeza del menor; un par de orejas castañas en conjunto con una larga cola esponjosa del mismo color, a excepción de la blanquecina punta…

-Yo… yo soy…-

-Un demonio-zorro…-

-Eso… yo no… que… eso…-

-Cuando alguien muere de una forma terrible, su alma muta según la cuestión de la muerte…-

-Yo… tu…-

-Mi felina apariencia es un disfraz, ocultando la verdadera forma de la criatura que soy…-

-Lo que tú eres…-

-Uno de los miles de hijos de Lucifer…-

-Pero ¿Por qué debo ir contigo?-

-Un "ángel" me envió…-

-¿Ángel?-

-Carla…- Dijo susurrante contra la sobresaliente oreja del niño, este comenzaba a calmar su llanto, tratando de procesar toda la información que había recibido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escucho el nombre de su madre? Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que de sus labios salió ese nombre, todo el amor que le tenía, a base de vagos recuerdos, eran simplemente considerada como "mamá". En ese instante lo supo todo, con aquel hombre recostándolo bajo su cuerpo, sobre la cama que estaba arrojada, pero ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO APARECIÓ UNA CAMA LISTA?! Bueno, un demonio en celo se propone a todo…

-¿Qué hace?- Pregunto temeroso, al ver que las manos del demonio jugaban con la pálida contorsión de su espalda, provocándole un cosquilleo que jamás había sentido. –No haga eso…- Los movimientos se hicieron caricias, pequeños lamidas a su rostro, limpiando la sangre esparcida en él. –Por favor…-

-Tranquilo…- Respondió de forma lasciva el contrario. –Solo me estoy asegurando de algo…-

-Por favor no… eso duele…- Lastimosas lagrimas volvieron a salir, una a una eran lamidas por el mayor, sintiendo como a cada sorber se convertía en un adictivo…

-Entiende tu posición ahora…- Los ojos rojos brillaron en potencia. -¡Eres mío!- Sus manos abrieron lentamente las pequeñas piernas, colocándolas a los lados se sus caderas, jalando la camisola tan fuerte que fue arrojado al otro lado de la habitación donde yacía un gran charco de sangre…

-No… pero… no puede…- El confundido niño no quería reaccionar, pero era inevitable, ante tales caricias a su ahora pálido cuerpo, no tenía idea pero eso era un placer que no quería reconocer, o que una parte de él quería aceptar de mala, ¿o buena? Gana. –Mi papá…-

-Está muerto… tu también lo estas ahora…- Volteo hacia donde se encontraba su camisola en el charco de sangre. –Mira a tu alrededor… no hay nada ahora…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está papá?-

-No lo sé, pero no está aquí…-

-¿Se lo llevaron?-

-Se los llevaron…-

-¿Qué?-

-A él, y a ti… sus cuerpos se han ido…- Su rostro se acerco lentamente a sus labios, en un suave roce y antes de consumirlos dijo. –Eren…- Devorando cada centímetro y cavidad de su boca, besándolo ferozmente como si quisiera extraer su lengua de una mordida, lamia y jugueteaba con la boca del pequeño. Sin poderse, o más bien sin querer defenderse, se dejo manipular por la lengua maestra del lujurioso hijo de Lucifer sintiéndose arder por dentro a pesar de que ahora era una fría alma. Separándose por un momento, con varias líneas de saliva chorreante que los unían, el pequeño pudo escuchar gracias a la ahora fina audición de sus orejas, los gritos de ira que al parecer provenían del pueblo, entre ellas una mezcla de llantos infantiles y gritos de dolor…

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto casi sin aliento por el voraz beso…

-Hmmmm…- El mayor agudizo su oreja moviéndola de diferentes formas, hasta que al fin pudo captar lo que el oji-verde se refería. –El sonido de la justicia maldita…-

-Ellos…-

-Los capturaron… y tal vez estén siendo quemados vivos, o recibiendo latigazos hasta sangrar y morir, no lo sé…-

-¿Por qué?-

-El doctor más querido, el infante más hermoso… la esperanza y la pureza yendo juntas de la mano, ambas murieron y con ellas el equilibrio del pueblo, con suerte esto no se desmoronara tan rápido…-

-Aquellos hombre malos…-

-Muertos…-

-¿Sabía lo que pasaría?-

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…- Relamiendo la camisura de sus labios y la última lágrima atorada en sus pestañas, se dejo hervir la helada sangre entre la deliciosa adicción. –Eso es historia y lo seguirá siendo de generación en generación…- Deteniéndose un momento, comenzó a quitarse cada prenda que le cubría, Eren por su parte solo desviaba su verde mirada, sintiendo como el demonio lo veía de forma hambrienta y lasciva. Con su desnudo cuerpo sintió el roce del ya anteriormente despierto miembro de la criatura, haciéndolo jadear inconscientemente….

-¿Qué me pasa?- Llevo sus manos a su corazón, pero no pudo sentir nada más que su piel, antes tan helada y ahora comenzaba a sentirse tibia…

-Tu cuerpo ya lo reconoció…-

-¿A quién?-

-A tu amo…- Llevándose dos dedo a su boca, lamió cada uno por toda su extensión, para luego posicionarlos en el ano del más pequeño, aun con las piernas separadas…

-No por favor, ellos me…-

-Deja de pensar en otros, si lo haces lo sabré… ahora me perteneces y te lo advierto…- Dando pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, saco varios suspiros que hace poco el menor estaba ahogando en su garganta. –Soy muy celoso…- Sin pudor introdujo ambos dedos en el ano ya antes húmedo por el liquido preseminal que él había derramado sobre la entrepierna de Eren.

En un chillido, comenzó a jugar dentro y fuera del ano, haciéndolo pasar de suspiros a gemidos pausados, queriendo que ambos dedos entraran y saliesen tan fácilmente para no fallar en la acción.

-Eren…-

-Ngh…-

Aclamando su nombre en sus orejas, escuchando el sonido celestial de la boquita del menor, jadeante y excitado sin que el pobre aun comprendiera que solo Rivaille tenía el único acceso para hacer eso, porque su alma fue entregada por quien lo concebio…

-Yo… ah… ah… no… ah ah… mo…- ¿Qué había dicho? Solo la señal de que era tiempo. Su proceso era ahora o nunca. Separando más sus piernas dio una fuerte estocada, haciéndolo gritar y contorsionar de diferentes maneras que solo excitaban más al demonio…

-Muy hermoso…- Dijo con malicia, mientras veía fluir un poco de sangre bajo la entrepierna del pequeño, manchando un poco la cola que adornada su espina dorsal. –Déjate llevar…-

Era su única salida, su único fin y el único camino que le quedaba. Ahora como un alma en pena, ya no volvería a la vida de antes, ya no tenía vida…

-Eren…- Bajando a sus puntiagudos pezones, mordisqueo cada uno hasta hacerles sangrar un poco, con un vaivén en su morcilla. Buscando un agarre, comenzó a traspasar la tela que forraba el viejo colchón de la cama, extrañándose de esto levanto sus manos mientras Rivaille seguida dejando su marca en todo el pecho del oji-verde…

-¿Garras?-

-Pequeñas pero suficientemente filosas…- El demonio levanto la mano con la que despertó el miembro del menor, con el liquido preseminal siendo lamido y de este las uñas mostraban las garras que escondía. –Juguemos con ellas…- Acariciando nuevamente el cuerpo del más joven, abría varios rasguños en la apetitosa piel, donde la sangre apenas brotaba y el más pequeño comenzaba a sucumbir a la idea del masoquismo exclusivo de Rivaille…

-A…mo…-

-Así es Eren…- Sacando el hinchado miembro del ano del menor, acaricio la pálida mejilla para admirar mas esos ojos verdosos que tantos deseos crearon, como la llave para abrir la puerta de las mas apasiónales posesiones carnales. –Ahora soy tu amo…- Otra embestida volvió a dar dentro de su estrecha cavidad, pero esta vez seguida de varias mas, entre gemidos y jadeos el más pequeño agitaba su esponjosa cola al ritmo de las estocadas, encajando las uñas en los fornidos brazos que lo rodeaban de manera posesiva, proclamando lo suyo…

-Ah… ngh… ah ah ah… ky… ah…- A cada golpe el momento se volvía más caliente para dos criaturas que deberían ser de sangre mortalmente fría, pero con el éxtasis en pleno comienzo a veces las leyes del inframundo daban giros inesperados. –Yo… ah… amo… mas…- Su marca estaba tomando posesión de él, sentía como si un lazo amarrado a un collar de su cuello solo era manejado por Rivaille, dejándose llevar más y más, la idea de que solo le pertenecía a él dejaba de sonar tan horrenda, tal vez eran sus impulsos de zorro o la necesidad de no sentirse solo, muerto o vivo es lo peor que podría sentir. –Amo… no… ah… pu… edo… no… ah… ah…- Nuevas descargas eléctricas culminaron de blanquecina forma sobre su vientre y una parte de su estomago…

-Demasiado, pero no suficiente…- Lujurioso miro a su criatura, respirando agitadamente en una pequeña lagunilla llorosa que hacia brillar intensamente sus esmeraldas codiciadas. –Date la vuelta…-Obedeció mas como un cachorro en entrenamiento que un zorro salvaje, o en este caso un zorro sumiso. Lentamente giro su cuerpo, pasando sus pies a los lados en busca de cambiar la dirección, sin querer rozando con el casi afuera miembro del demonio, dándole un cosquilleo delicioso. Su pálida espalda expuesta y lista para dejar marca de su nombre; con una de sus garras comenzó a escribir su nombre en el menor, abriendo cada herida para dejar salir la adictiva sangre. -Ego sum, ere, tua sum, ego sum tibi omnia…-

-¿Qué? ¡KYAAAAAAAAHHHH!- No pudo preguntar ante extraña frase que había canturreado su amo, habían alzado sus caderas tan bruscamente que no le permitió más que soltar un gran alarido. Inmovilizado por la garra de Rivaille presionando en su nuca, haciéndole morder el viejo colchón, sentía la lengua del demonio pasar por cada línea donde había escrito su nombre…

-No te contengas Eren…- Presionando contra el más exquisito cuerpo que había encontrado y recibido, entrando y saliendo del menor, ahogando sus espasmos entre las telas y la saliva de apetito carnal, ambos se sentían en la gloria aun si el oji-verde estaba siendo sometido a sus lascivas emociones.

-¡AMOOOOO!- Una mordida en su nuca volvió a culminar con él, dejándolo mover de atrás hacia delante a pesar de que se había corrido antes que su dueño. Como un peluche, sus extremidades se movían al ritmo de su trasero, con el más grande encajando sus garras en las ya rasguñadas caderas. –Ah... mo… ah…- Su llorosa mirada era demasiada buena para ser expuesta a un mortal, tanto que quien osara a mirarla él o ella pagaría con la más brutal muerte que un demonio como Rivaille podría ofrecer…

-¡SOLUM MEA!- En un grito acabo dentro de él, sintiendo el semen ser expulsado en un chorro blanquecino con rastros de carmesí. Sus ojos habían dejado de brillar tan fogosamente, mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor y ver como los orbes esmeraldas brillaban con las lágrimas de la excitación. –Eren…-

-Amo…- Suspiro en respuesta de su nombre, rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, dándose impulso para juntar sus carnosos y dulces labios con los del demonio, jugueteando con sus lenguas en una guerra donde su dueño podía ganar, porque ahora estaba atado hacia él, y solo él lo podía tener…

-Eren…-

-Amo…-

Suspirando sus nombres en más de una ocasión, como dueños de ese nuevo pasaje maldito donde los arboles escondían un espectral secreto. Entre ramas y hojas criaturas extrañas vagaran hasta que el fin del mundo llegue, si es que ellos no lo provocan antes de lo esperado. Solo en cuestión de cómo actué la humanidad, si esta no se desmorona al igual que el pueblo que aclamo justicia por su propia mano, ignorando las leyes de Dios o la existencia de otros seres.

* * *

><p>Con un suave pelaje entre sus orejas, resaltando su castaña melena, de cola esponjosa con punta de color blanco al igual que su camisola. De símbolo inocente, de lo que antes era la pureza de la humanidad, se exhibe a un hermoso niño, que corretea semi desnudo por el bosque. Atrayendo a toda persona que pasa, debido a su jugueteo y "angelical" risa, este dará su espalda para mostrar su esponjosa cola y orejas de zorro. Aquellos que duren más tiempo en verle, serán merecedores de una última vista, volteando poco a poco dejara que vean sus hermosos y brillantes ojos esmeralda, acompañado de una pequeña y linda sonrisa. Pero con diferente precio se deberá pagar, juzgado por el demonio que lo vigila; algunos serán afortunados de salir solo con un susto, por ver lo que no les pertenece, pero si tratan de acercarse, hablarle, o peor aun… tocarlo, despídete del mundo mortal, pues tu osadía se pagara con mutilaciones donde cada extremidad será servida como platillo principal ante lo que llamarían "una romántica escena caníbal" incluida una degustación de la sangre que se derrame, como si fuera el más delicioso vino, cerrando el telón con un arrancamiento de ojos, que el hermoso zorro esmeralda guardara entre el pelaje de su esponjosa cola. En señal de que esta listo y deseoso de complacer a su amo, con la pasión desenfrenada que satisface a ambos, después de una voraz cita infernal, cortesía de aquel desgraciado que se atrevió a ir más allá de mirar la pertenencia de un demonio con disfraz de felino.<p>

* * *

><p>Latín:<p>

*ego sum, ere, tua sum, ego sum tibi omnia - soy tu amo, soy tu mundo, soy tu todo

*solum mea - solo mío

* * *

><p><strong>FELIZ HALLOWEEN! 8D<strong>

**les desea Muera n_n/ *abrazos y dulces para todos***


End file.
